Mr Moriarty
by xXSherlockianGirlXx
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't have a good life, in fact she barely has anything, but when her slutty mother gets a new boyfriend who treats her like an actual human being, she thinks differently on life. Only thing is that the man is a maniac... May contain acts of paedophilia.


**So this is the first chapter to my edit, and like I said I am not comfortable with the length, but this will have to do. It mainly sounds more of an introduction as nothing really happens, I am describing the life of my character and then introducing Moriarty near the end. Feedback is always helpful and thank you for following :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Elizabeth immoderately despises her life. She is almost sixteen and already also quite unfortunately she wants to pass away, to say farewell to the world and to her depressing, appalling, dismal life; not caring if anyone shall miss her but is curious to whether anyone actually loved her. She, for an actual superb guess, doubts this highly.

Life is leisurely but robustly crushing her, the more she tries to squirm free, the heavier life gets until she can not breathe. She tries to breathe, but no air flows into her lungs, it's killing her. _Life is killing her_ and it won't stop until its job is complete which she thinks with great ambitiousness will be hopefully soon.

Elizabeth lives in a small apartment with her abusive mother, Emily. Daily she will suffer from her wretched mouth and by her hard hands, but not only Emily's hands are part of the physical abuse - no, Elizabeth will have teeth marks on her skinny body bitten deep into her flesh, her stomach will be kicked until black. Her back will be sore and red from where she is whipped by telephone wires and the whole of her body will have scars, freshly cut where smashed bottles and even knives dig mercilessly into her defenceless body. Elizabeth will not talk, eat or sometimes move and sleep through the fear of pain.

Elizabeth does not have a father, she has never met him and doesn't intend to see as he couldn't have been any better than her mother. Emily is sadly to say, a pole dancer and is quite well known to dangerous criminals as she _hangs_ around in peculiar and most certainly disgusting nightclubs. Elizabeth has to suffer night after night listening to an unknown male voice and her mothers as both adults accompany each other in a night of pure sin, hearing them both moan in bliss as they orgasm is without any doubt the worst thing for a child to hear. It is highly unlikely that Elizabeth shall hear the same man's voice in the apartment again.

Elizabeth has before met some of the various men that enter her home then leave it before midnight. Some of the men have taken an odd interest in her by wanting to talk to her and have even (without thinking about the consequences) touched her in a most disturbing manner, by rubbing her thighs in a harassing way, getting rather too excited, forcing Elizabeth to either leave the apartment or lock herself in her bedroom and wait until her mother has dealt with the man. She does not appreciate being touched by strange and most likely diseased men who are only in the apartment for one thing.

It is quite common for men to take an interest in her as Elizabeth, despite her worn clothes is a very pretty girl. Her body may have scars torn into it and she may be rather skinny, but she has good bone structure in her face in which one may describe as _desirable_.

There was a time when one man called Mr. Bentley often visited the flat over a numerous amount of weeks. For the first week he showed attention and care for Elizabeth, he was for a very short amount of time a father figure to her until he tried to force himself upon her causing Elizabeth to almost lose her virginity to a paedophile who was willing to rape her. At the time, she was only twelve years of age and barely understood the concept of sexual activities.

It was from that moment on she locks herself away or leaves her home while the men visit as it is the safest thing to do because she does not want to be raped by a stranger for obvious reasons. Elizabeth wonders if she will be able to live any longer knowing someone took advantage of her vulnerable state for their own sick pleasures, though it crosses her mind that her mother will _let_ them just to spite her. This may be a sick statement, but it is undoubtedly and is, unfortunately, the shameful truth.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth wakes from a night of uneasy resting, as she rises from her worn bed she rubs the ache in her back which has some discomfort, she groans in annoyance and then curses under her breath as she gathers some clothes to wear. She leisurely enters the living room, rubbing her heavy-lidded eyes made by the lack of sleep. She stops short and in surprise and spontaneously steps backwards towards her bedroom door, her hand traveling towards the knob.<p>

A man is sitting on the sofa, a mug of coffee is in his hand as his head turns to look at her then smile in a calm, affectionate way before his mouth opens to speak.

"Morning," he starts the same kind smile still upon his face that relaxes Elizabeth a little too much. He has a very soft, Irish accent which Elizabeth sort of admires, she has never met an Irish man before. Elizabeth is speechless for a while before she forces her lips to stretch into a welcoming smile, but she does not yet take a seat.

"Hello," she replies hoarse voice, she tries clearing her throat to sound more gentle and pleasant but it does not work. She looks at him for a good long while examining his features thoroughly before she guesses his personality. His hair is combed back rather gentlemen like, she can smell the handsome smelling gel in his hair as she pushes her back from the door and steps towards him.

He has a messy chin, not messy as it dirty or ugly, but more of unshaven which suited him quite well. She has never seen the likes of a man like this ever step into her apartment before, but despite his kind face she keeps her distance and enters the kitchen.

"This is Mr. Moriarty, Lizzy," her mother's voice calls as Emily steps from her bedroom door dressed only in a gown. Elizabeth straightens her back at the sound of her voice being called by that old _hag_. "Isn't he wonderful?" She asks in a school girl manner, flirting with him carefully and not to scare him off. _Her face alone will do that._ Elizabeth jokes, sniggering as she handles the kettle, pouring the boiling water almost over her hand. "What you laughing at?" Her mother snaps in a menacing way that causes Elizabeth to hold her breath.

"Well, I actually must be going," Mr. Moriarty says, putting the full cup of coffee on the floor and slapping his thighs. "I shall call in some time," he tells them as he opens the door half exiting the apartment, half standing in it. "Bye," he looks at Emily then stares for a good hard couple of seconds at Elizabeth, smiling wide and almost lovingly before he shuts the door behind him. Elizabeth stands quietly in the kitchen gazing at the door while the steaming drink sits in her hand comfortably.

"Who was he?" She asks her mother who is now sitting where the man had sat and is overlooking her false nails.

"Jim. He's moved into the apartment a few doors down. Lovely isn't he?" She says in a dreamy way that makes Elizabeth rolls her eyes, she does not answer with words but instead makes a noise from within her mouth that means "yes" she then concentrates on drinking the tea she has in her hand.

Elizabeth can not help but think about the man's smile and voice, both of them features seemed _alluring_ in some sort of way that attracts her to him. Elizabeth shakes the strange and foreign feeling out of her body and makes her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The week seems to go quicker than it usually does and with less abuse from Emily, who has been busy and out of the apartment continuously over the past few days. Elizabeth does not know where she goes, only that she stays out quite late and arrives home in an unusual good mood. She does not arrive home smelling of drink and cigarettes either so she obviously isn't "working" late.<p>

Elizabeth eventually realises what has been happening during the week when she wakes one Saturday morning making herself a cup of tea when she recognizes the man who visited a few days ago exiting her mother's bedroom, wearing only his trousers.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," he wishes her, reaching up to pull out a mug from the cupboard then places a strong tea bag in the cup. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" He asks, Elizabeth is surprised by the question, she has never been asked an affectionate question before.

"Um," she stutters at first. "Yes, yes I - uh - slept pleasantly, thank you." She responds very quietly in a shy manner, but with a small smile on her face.

"Good," he replies taking a quick sip from the mug of hot tea. Elizabeth watches him carefully, almost like she is deducting him, looking at him in several places before she comes to the conclusion that he is perfectly safe, but she is still wary of him. Only very few words have passed their lips in conversation, so she has a perfectly good reason to be unsure of the stranger. "You like art?" He asks.

"Very." She responds with a short answer, turning her head away from him becoming bored instantaneously unlike any other time when art was involved.

"You look really good," he compliments her, Elizabeth's eyes flash to him, her heart jumps, strangely enough. It felt more like an insult in her private life rather than a compliment, she keeps her art secret and prefers if no one knew about it.

"What?" She answers with perturbed confusion. "How -"

"No need to be offended," he assures her. "I meant it as a compliment," he informs Elizabeth with an admiring smile shooting in her direction. "Perhaps you'll let me take you to the Art Museum sometime?"

"Uh -" Elizabeth hesitates and becomes sweaty with concern. She gulps down her now cool tea and places the mug in the sink before responding to his question. "I'll love to go to the museum one day." He smiles at her and takes another sip from the cup, Elizabeth feels a sudden reason to smile back as the tense feeling slowly drifts away.

He places the empty mug on the side and leaves Elizabeth to see her mother who is still away in her bedroom. _Most likely naked_ Elizabeth remarks though her lips stay closed and straight, the smile has now faded from her face.

She stays profoundly quiet for a few minutes, her stare stuck on the mug Mr. Moriarty was holding. She can vision his lips on the same point where they drank from, it is almost like he was wearing lipstick and the outline including the creases in his lips are painted on the mug. _He's good-looking, isn't he?_ She asks herself. Elizabeth has startled herself saying those words, she has never met a man who she thinks is _attractive_, especially one that is _dating_ her mother.

Perhaps it's the unshaven beard or the messy, overgrown hair. Or, and this seems most likely, it's the fact that he smiles at her, the fact that he hasn't sworn or hit her yet. Elizabeth rubs her bruised ribs from when her mother threw a shoe at her and goes to sit down on the sofa. She sits in her usual awkward position, her back so straight it hurts her spine and her hand resting in her lap with her eyes focused on the blank television where her reflection stares back at her.

A couple of laughs come from her mother's room, she twists her neck around to look at the door which is open slightly. She can see a shadow of a body on the wall, but nothing else. Elizabeth does not look away though, she waiting for a glimpse of _something_ that she doesn't know, she can not figure out what she wants to see in the room only that she'll know if she saw it.

For a few more minutes she stares until the laughter dies down and the man comes out, he looks at Elizabeth with one long glance then continues to the door grabbing his jacket from the sofa.

"Bye," he says, his mouth curled with his beautiful white teeth showing. He catches her eyes for a second and looks at them before Elizabeth begins to fidget and the stare breaks as his head moves to the left a little.

"Goodbye, Mr. Moriarty," Elizabeth replies and as he turns to shut the door behind him, stepping out of the apartment the strange feeling Elizabeth has, goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) xxx<strong>


End file.
